


A Not-So-Unpleasant Curse

by thorkified



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff and Smut, Idk just something to fulfill my kinks really, Kinda, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Size Difference, Stomach Bulge, belly bulge, deaged!sam, intense smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: During a hunt Sam gets hit with a curse by a nasty witch that won't disappear after he and Dean killed her. Now he's stuck in his 16-year-old body and he absolutely hates it. He has no idea how Lucifer will react to seeing him like this and he would prefer him not to, but how his other half reacts when he finds out what happened surprised Sam completely.





	A Not-So-Unpleasant Curse

**Author's Note:**

> We have way too little belly bulging kink fics for Samifer, so here you go!

“This isn’t funny, Dean! Stop laughing!” Sam was furious, but his brother just wouldn’t stop. For the last hour, while they were on the road back to the bunker, Dean had not stopped for even a minute and Sam was about to lose his patience completely.

“You gotta admit, it’s hilarious, Sammy!” Dean had the time of his life, Sam didn’t.

“You think it’s fun being stuck like this?” Sam asked and narrowed his eyes. “Was it fun when you were fourteen again?”

“Hell no,” Dean grinned and winked at his little brother. “But this is my revenge now, let me enjoy it for a while. You laughed your ass off when I deaged too.”

“Not as obvious as you,” Sam huffed and crossed his arms. He leaned back in the passenger's seat, shooting deadly glares at his reflection in the mirror and window. He couldn’t believe this happened to him! How could he have been so careless as to not notice what this witch was up to?

“Relax, Sammy,” Dean smiled and patted Sam’s head amused. “You’re smart, you’ll find the revert spell soon.”

“Yeah and until then I’m stuck with this teenage body and have to listen to your mocking. Awesome.” Sam rolled his eyes so hard his head began to hurt and let out a frustrated sigh.

This was a disaster. Sure, he was stuck being sixteen and not fourteen, but it was still embarrassing and annoying. He looked like a toddler in his way too big clothes and his hair was so long it constantly fell into his eyes - not to talk about the general problems a teenage body brought. The only thing he was thankful for was that he never suffered from severe acne, other than that it was not a pleasant experience.

“I bet your little boyfriend won’t be happy either.” Sam shot him a glare so full of fury that Dean’s smug grin widened even more.

“Shut up or I’ll choke you,” Sam warned him. “My hands still work, you know.”

“Come on, learn to take a joke,” Dean chuckled and set the blinker to get off the highway. “A grumpy sixteen year old won’t make any friends.”

“I hate you,” Sam sulked and switched his focus back on the road ahead of them.

Not that he actually did, but Dean could be an ass sometimes. Maybe he deserved it, after all he did laugh when he was suddenly faced with the fourteen year old version of his brother. Still, it was annoying and Dean never knew when to stop a joke. Damn, he hated being so… tiny. This wasn’t the body he was used to anymore. There were barely any muscles, he was shorter than Dean and even his face looked like a stranger… this innocent face didn’t fit him at all. He could only hope that he’d find the reverse spell for this soon - if he’d be stuck like this for longer he would go insane.

After a long and very uncomfortable drive - luckily rarely interrupted by a dumb joke Dean couldn’t hold back after Sam’s scolding - the brothers finally arrived at the bunker. It was way past midnight already, but even though Sam was dying to get inside and hide in his bed, he hesitated. Dean leaned against his door and grinned at him, to which Sam was forced to get out of the car.

“Nervous?” Dean asked, ruffling Sam’s hair playfully. Sam huffed and stepped away a bit, trying to fix the mess his brother had created.

“I’m not nervous,” he insisted, even if it was obvious that he was. “I just hate looking like this.”

“It could be worse, you know,” Dean shrugged and shouldered his duffle bag before handing Sam his own. “You could have turned eighty, that would be a turnoff for sure.”

Sam was about to come back with a sassy remark, but Dean already walked inside and all he could do was clench one of his hands to a fist, cursing himself internally. He stood in the garage for a few more minutes, trying to figure out how to hide the fact that he turned back into his sixteen year old self, but there’s really no way to do that. He’d have to go inside, unless he planned to sleep in the garage. It wasn’t the worst place to sleep, but he needed his own damn bed now, badly.

So, eventually, Sam summoned all his courage, shouldered his duffle bag and stepped inside. He made the way to his room uninterrupted, almost believing he would make it without being noticed, but as soon as his hand touched the knob on his door he was stopped cold.

“Sam?”

The hunter took a deep breath before clearing his throat, trying his best to mimic his normal voice.

“Yeah, we’re back,” he said slowly, gripping the doorknob tight. “But I’m really tired, I just wanna get to bed honestly.”

Despite his naive hope that this would be enough to be left alone, he should have known it wasn’t that easy. After a hunt, especially one that kept him away for a few days, he never just got to go to bed right away.

“Are you okay?”

The corridor was dark, luckily, but Sam knew that his voice had given him away. He sighed and let his hand drop.

“Yeah… no. I don’t know, really. I’d rather not have you see me right now…”

He knew that this wasn’t how he ever acted, usually he would welcome the company and affection that followed hunts like this, but he was scared of the reaction this time.

“Did anything happen? Did I do something?” Heavy steps followed the words and Sam braced himself for what would follow. Not even a minute later, strong arms were wrapped around him - much stronger than usual because he was much more fragile - and he felt the body that was pressed against him stiffen. “Sam… what happened?”

“Don’t be mad, please,” Sam mumbled and grabbed the hands covering his chest. “I didn’t pay attention and… the witch got me a bit. It’s nothing bad, I’ll find a way to fix it, but right now… I think it’s better if I am alone for a while.”

“Whatever it is, I won’t let you deal with this alone, Sam.” A kiss on his head followed, which made Sam smile unwillingly. “Don’t be afraid to let me help you, I’m always here for you, no matter what it is. I thought you knew that.”

“I know,” Sam sighed. He couldn’t do this, no way. They promised each other to be there at all times, he couldn’t ditch this now. “Alright, come in then.”

Carefully, Sam opened the door to his room and stepped in, a bit sad that the arms around him let go. Once the door was closed, however, and the lights were turned on, his nervousness came back even worse than before. He hadn’t turned around yet, he was facing his bed and stood in a way that partially masked his condition, but he knew he had to spill the truth now.

“You worry me, Sam. Please talk to me.”

“I’m sorry,” Sam said and shook his head slowly. “I didn’t mean to worry you, it’s really nothing bad. I just…” he grabbed the hood of his sweater and pulled it back, revealing the unusually short hair he had hid underneath. “I think I lost a few years…”

A few moments of silence passed, then two strong hands grabbed Sam by the shoulders and slowly turned him around. It was the hardest thing he ever did, but Sam forced himself to look up and meet the eyes of his other half.

“I’m sorry, I know this isn’t the me you know,” he mumbled.

“Sam,” Lucifer smiled, his hands cupping the brunet's face and thumbs brushing over his cheeks. “Why would you ever think you have to hide from me?”

“I don’t know,” Sam said and looked away. “I’m sixteen again… this… this isn’t me. I mean, I’m still me inside, but this body… it’s not mine anymore. It feels so weird looking like this…”

“And you think I would adore you any less like this?” The blond leaned down - for the first time in their relationship - and pressed a kiss on Sam’s forehead. “You are still my other half, I still love you no matter how you look.”

“But I’m so… _weak_ ,” Sam said, almost disgusted by the thought of how he looked. “I lost almost twenty years, how could you not feel that this is strange and weird?”

“Sam, Sam, Sam,” Lucifer chuckled quietly. “Sixteen, Thirty-four or Fifty-five - it doesn’t matter to me. Nothing matters but who you are and that’s not your body. You are mine, I am yours, nothing will ever change that.”

“Lucifer…” Sam was out of words. He expected him to be appalled or at least confused, but Lucifer showed none of that. All Sam could see in his deep blue eyes was the same devotion he knew. He didn’t know what to say.

“I know you think I am thrown off by your appearance, but I could never be,” Lucifer assured him, caressing his cheeks again. “As long as you are here and well, everything is perfect. And I know you are physically fine, even if you think you're wrong right now. I can feel it.”

Sam smiled at Lucifer, leaning into the gentle touch on his face. He should have known better than to doubt him, he knew that, and he felt bad for not following his instincts. Lucifer smiled back, brushing one of Sam’s locks out of his face. His hands were still as tender and loving as always, just as everything else about his behavior.

“I will find a way to fix this, I promise,” Sam said because he couldn’t think of anything else to say right now. “I’ll be back to the Sam you know soon.”

“I love every you, Sam,” Lucifer promised and, with the most sincerity Sam could imagine, placed a gentle kiss on the hunter’s lips. Sam immediately melted against him, steadied by the angel’s embrace and giving into the wonderful touch he loved so much. “And since I’m honest with you, I have to say that you look absolutely stunning and gorgeous like this.”

“W-what?” Sam blinked confused, not quite sure if he understood that right.

“You look like a beautiful innocent boy, far from any form of corruption,” Lucifer said with a smile on his lips. “I know that this is just your outside, but you should see yourself the way I do. You look like a sin walking on two legs, despite your sweet and innocent face suggesting otherwise.”

Sam didn’t know if he had ever blushed so hard before, but now he definitely was. Something about the way Lucifer spoke made his loins sting, even more so when the angel let his fingertips brush over his cheek and jawline.

“I know you are not innocent at all,” Lucifer continued sheepishly. “But you looking like you do is more than just a little tempting.”

“Tempting for what?” Sam breathed when Lucifer suddenly pressed a kiss on his jaw and let another follow on his neck.

“To show you that this has some perks too,” Lucifer smiled against his skin before another kiss. “Because, even if you think it’s weird, I love seeing you all innocent and pure like this… you are still absolutely gorgeous and I would love to prove it to you.”

“Luci…”

Sam had no time to talk, because his lips were sealed with Lucifer’s right away and he closed his eyes at the welcomed and amazing feeling. Lucifer’s arm wrapped around his unusually small waist and he let himself relax into the embrace willingly. It felt incredible that Lucifer didn’t hesitate for even a moment to accept Sam the way he was - the complete opposite of what he had expected to happen. He wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s neck, smiling into their kiss when he realized just how much the roles had changed.

“My lovely Sammy,” Lucifer purred in such a sweet and soft tone that Sam felt a shiver run down his spine. “You are perfect to me, no matter how you look. Don’t think about it, please…”

“I won’t,” Sam whispered.

He was completely incapable of resisting Lucifer’s touches and kisses - it had always been this way but today something made him especially vulnerable for his angel’s affections.

“You’re still mine, Sam,” Lucifer cooed and brushed a hand through his unusually long hair. “You’ll always be mine, no matter what happens.”

Sam let out a sigh of relief and didn’t protest at all when Lucifer suddenly lifted him up with way too much ease. Of course he wanted to protest - this really wasn’t how things were going usually and it felt kind of awkward - but there was not a single bit of doubt in Lucifer’s actions, so he let it happen and tried to not think about it too much.

When Lucifer let Sam down on his bed, the hunter was incredibly nervous though. He anticipated what would surely happen, but at the same time he didn’t know if he could satisfy Lucifer, which showed clearly when he looked up at the angel. Lucifer immediately picked up on Sam’s insecurity and gave him the warmest and most loving smile.

“You have always been absolutely perfect, Sam,” he said, running a hand over the brunet’s neck and chest gently. Sam tried to relax when Lucifer’s hands brushed over his crotch and then rested right on the growing bulge in his pants. It was impossible to hide his excitement completely - as if his body worked against him any way it could.

“Be careful, okay?” Sam whispered, a shy and slightly embarrassed smile on his lips. “I’ve never done this while looking like I do now…”

“I’ll make sure you will enjoy it,” Lucifer promised, teasingly pressing against Sam’s crotch. “I won’t break you, promised.”

Sam smiled innocently, but Lucifer had addressed one of his biggest fears. Right now he was younger, yes, but also much more fragile, even if he didn’t like it. Lucifer was an angel after all, with a strength that could never compare to his. Normally is was clear how far Lucifer could go, but right now everything was mixed up and that scared Sam a little.

When the angel carefully peeled Sam out of his way too big clothes, he was actually kind of relieved. They made him feel even smaller than he already was and that didn’t help at all. After those clothes were finally gone and Sam watched Lucifer’s eyes roam his body, he felt a bit awkward though.

“I’m… not as muscular, I know…” Sam mumbled blushing and trying to evade Lucifer’s gaze.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Lucifer chuckled, his hands roaming Sam’s chest and sides again already and an excited tone in his voice. His hand wandered down Sam’s stomach again, groping him between his legs and making him arch his back under the demanding and arousing touch. “Yeah, that’s how you like it, don’t you?”

Sam wasn’t sure if this was his bod responding or not, but the effect Lucifer had with just this simple touch was incredible. The more Lucifer pressed and rubbed against the bulge in his pants, the more Sam’s stomach and loins screamed and felt hot. It was worse than what he usually experienced, but intense enough to make him not care why he suddenly felt this way. When Lucifer’s hand shoved into his pants he bucked his hips against him, a quiet sound of arousal leaving his lips.

“You still like that, don’t you?” Lucifer murmured, grabbing Sam’s cock with his strong hand and making him tremble from head to toes.

“Fuck… yes!” Sam couldn’t hold his excitement, as much as it embarrassed him.

Lucifer smirked, his hand working wonders on Sam’s manhood - if he could even call it that - while simultaneously letting his lips brush over his stomach and placing kisses on it from time to time. Sam could feel his lips pursing against his skin and it sent all kinds of shivers through his body.

“So much youthful eager,” Lucifer chuckled and pushed himself up with one hand, searching for Sam’s eyes. “Just relax and let me make you feel good tonight.”

Sam’s head began to spin when Lucifer drowned him in another deep kiss and pressed him into the mattress. Before he was touched like that, Sam had had no idea just how desperately he needed this, but now that they started he knew that he didn’t want it to stop anymore. Despite everything feeling different than usual - from Lucifer lips against his own and his tongue invading his mouth, to the way his hands felt on his skin - Sam craved this exciting new sensations he experienced.

Lucifer barely let Sam enough time to breathe after breaking their kiss, continuing to explore Sam’s newly slender body with his lips in every way he knew. Kisses and playful bites on his neck that made Sam gasp from surprise and excitement, followed by a trail of kisses that ended with him moaning out loud when Lucifer took one of his nipples between his teeth and circled it with his tongue. Sam’s knuckles turned white from grabbing the sheets beneath him so hard in a desperate attempt to find something to hold onto. All the while, Lucifer’s hand stroke and pinched his hard cock, coaxing more groans from the hunter.

“You sure love this, don’t you?” Lucifer chuckled and finally let go of Sam’s slightly swollen nipples to look back into his eyes. “Wanna feel even better?”

“Oh god, yes please!” Sam wanted it so badly, he could barely hold it together anymore. With a few quick and experienced moves, Lucifer stripped off his own clothes and even though Sam knew what he would have to expect, he was still shocked by the sight. He swallowed hard, fear returning to his hazel eyes when he looked up.”

“Afraid?” Lucifer asked, pecking Sam’s lips gently and smiling.

“Will it… will it work?” Sam asked, not knowing how else to word his worries. It was probably due to his new perspective, but Lucifer never looked so big to him before and it was rather intimidating. “I mean, do you think you’ll… fit?”

“Oh Sammy,” Lucifer laughed and caressed his cheek tenderly. “Everything’s gonna be alright, I promise. I’ll be gentle.”

Sam nodded, knowing that Lucifer would never lie to him, especially not about this. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes when the blond’s hand moved further down from his crotch and pressed a finger between his cheeks. Somehow it was one reason to believe Lucifer and another to act like it.

“Sam, look at me,” Lucifer murmured and, without being able to resist, Sam opened his eyes again and looked into his. “We were made for each other, remember?” Lucifer smiled warmly. “It will work, I promise. Just relax for me.”

“Okay,” Sam smiled back, still a bit frightened, but kind of relieved too. Lucifer was right, he just had to relax and it would be all good. No need to worry.

After a few seconds, Lucifer continued moving his hand and Sam tried his best not to tense up. It was different, yes, but not at all unpleasant. Lucifer was gentle, as he had promised and when he eventually pushed one of his fingers inside there was no pain at all. Still, Sam’s hips bucked and he soaked in air.

“That’s my boy,” Lucifer whispered against Sam’s skin before placing another soft kiss on his stomach as he pushed his finger deeper. He waited a few seconds like this, allowing Sam to adjust to this new feeling, before starting to slowly move a little. Apparently he knew how scared Sam actually was and didn’t want to take any risks. Sam was glad about that.

Sam barely realized when Lucifer added another finger, only when he suddenly moved both he did and threw his head back in pleasure. He couldn’t hold in a moan, which encouraged Lucifer to continue and turn the usually so fierce hunter into a shaky mess under his touch. Not that Sam minded, but he had never before felt this kind of intensity before and it was impossible to control himself at all anymore.

“You think you’re ready, big boy?” Lucifer asked suddenly, pulling Sam’s attention back at him. The hunter looked up with glossy eyes, nodding slowly.

“Just do it slowly,” he asked with an already hoarse voice.

“Anything you want,” Lucifer promised and pulled his fingers out in a teasingly slow way that made Sam beg for more internally.

It was almost torture to wait for Lucifer to continue, even if it was at most five seconds. Sam was so needy now that he could barely hold back from begging out loud. When Lucifer finally pressed his cock against Sam’s entrance, the was unable to stop a hiss. Only now, when Lucifer began pushing in, there was pain, but it was overshadowed by the incredible pleasure and heat overwhelming him. Sam fell into a long and utterly lustful moan until Lucifer eventually stopped moving and he looked up confused.

“What’s wrong?” he gasped, barely able to form the words properly.

“Just enjoying the gorgeous sight,” Lucifer smiled and trailed his fingers over Sam’s chest. “You feel so good Sam, so incredibly good.”

When Lucifer pushed in deeper, Sam’s hands grabbed the angel’s legs and he dug his nails into Lucifer’s skin while moaning deeply. It felt like an eternity until Lucifer was filling him up completely, but Sam couldn’t complain at all. His eyes rolled back at the pleasure he felt and he barely noticed it when Lucifer spoke again.

“Holy hell…” Lucifer hissed. Sam’s head rolled to the side, a silly smile on his face.

“Huh?” Was all Sam could produce. He was so far gone that only a gentle touch on his face could bring him back to reality. Hooded eyes looked up at Lucifer, hoping to catch his eyes, but they were completely mesmerized and somewhere else.

“Sam…” Lucifer breathed and now, finally, the hunter’s attention was back. He followed Lucifer’s gaze and his eyes grew wide at what he saw.

“Oh my god…”

His new body brought more than the obvious changes for Sam as it seemed and this was something he would have never expected. His stomach, usually flat and in his normal body muscular and firm, now showed an obvious bulge in the middle. Sam soaked in air and held his breath, which made the bulge just more obvious. This new sight made Sam’s heart beat twice as fast as normal and he looked at Lucifer for answers, only to be met with the same fascinated glare.

Suddenly, Lucifer began moving and Sam’s gaze immediately shifted back to his stomach, unable to believe what he saw. Every time Lucifer thrusted into him ever so slightly, the bulge moved with him, revealing the truth about what it was. Sam barely had time to think about it though because this new intense feeling was taking over him completely.

“Oh my _god…_ ” Sam moaned again, answered by Lucifer grunting in a way he had never heard before.

“Give me your hand,” Lucifer gasped, not stopping in his motions, and grabbed for one of Sam’s arms without waiting for an answer. When he pressed the hunter’s hand on his own stomach, right against the moving bulge, Sam thought he was going to pass out.

“Can you feel it?” Lucifer asked, but Sam couldn’t answer.

Feeling Lucifer so deep inside him was one thing that was already overwhelming, but now he also felt him against his own hand, with nothing more than his skin separating his hand from him, and it was too much to comprehend. All Sam could do was moan and press his eyes shut at just how incredible this new feeling was.

“Fuck, Sam…”

Sam could feel that Lucifer wasn’t going to hold onto himself any longer, but if he was honest he didn’t want him to. This was so incredible and intense, he wanted more of it no matter the consequences. When Lucifer eventually began thrusting into him deeper, Sam encouraged him by pressing against him and pressing his hand on his stomach even harder. He didn’t expect his new age-loss causing something so damn amazing but he wanted it to last for as long as possible. Lucifer’s free hand pressed against Sam’s chest, holding him down, and the pressure his fingers dug against his skin with would surely leave markings for days.

Even after their countless nights filled with sex, Sam didn’t think Lucifer had ever fucked him so relentlessly and deep before. He was pressed into the mattress with enough force to prevent any movements, Lucifer’s thrusts mercilessly splitting him open and making him cry out from pleasure within a matter of seconds and feeling everything twice as intense thanks to the fact that Lucifer was so rough. When Sam came for the first time Lucifer had barely started actually fucking him, but this orgasm was soon followed by another and Sam couldn’t bother to keep track after that anymore.

Sam knew he would be sore the next day, but he couldn’t have cared less if the price was this unbelievable lust taking over him. For the first time Sam actually lost count at how often he cried out Lucifer’s name. There was just Lucifer filling him up so perfectly, his cock penetrating his prostate and probably a lot more given the bulge on his stomach, and their moans filling the heated air around them.

When Lucifer finally came inside him, Sam was overwhelmed by a last and probably the most incredible orgasm he had ever experienced. He actually cried at this point, tears of joy and pleasure running down his cheeks as he clung to Lucifer desperately and moaned his name like a summoning spell. There was literally nothing else in existence for him in this moment but the beautiful bliss he felt and the strong hands on his body. He could barely breathe anymore at this point, all the air seemed to have vanished or his lungs just weren’t capable of getting enough oxygen anymore. That he didn’t pass out right there and then was a mystery.

“Damn, Sam,” Lucifer murmured as his hands dug deep into Sam’s hair and he pulled him up to him. “That was so damn good, you have no idea…”

“Oh, I have,” Sam gasped breathlessly, somehow managing to look up into Lucifer’s eyes that were still darkened with lust and pleasure. “That was fucking _amazing_.”

Lucifer pulled him into an utterly passionate and deep kiss that took Sam’s breath away once more, leaving him moaning into the angel’s mouth as he slid his tongue into his own. Even this kiss, one they had shared countless of times by now, felt more intense and overwhelming than ever before. At the moment he honestly hoped that Lucifer would never pull out and that he wouldn’t lose this incredible feeling of being filled ever again. It wasn’t possible of course, he knew that, but at the moment he didn’t care for that, just as he didn’t care if he would be ever able to revert this de-aging spell.

Because honestly? His biggest fear had just turned into the most amazing sex of all his life, even if he’d be stuck like this for the rest of his life he wouldn’t give a damn anymore.


End file.
